wednightcrewfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
NPC's Akodo Heiji - Head sensei at the Lion dojo in Shiro Matsu Akodo Shinzai - Old master at the Lion dojo in Shiro Matsu. About 70 years old, he sports a long white beard and whispy white hair. He likes tea and often pretends to be more senile than he realy is. Bayushi Dairyo (Dead) - Son of Shoju and Kachiko and heir to the lands of the Scorpion. He is approaching his Gempukku and has excelled in all the areas his father would wish from him. Killed during the battle of Otosan Uchi by Doji Hoturi - the Crane Clan Champion. Bajushi Hirokichi - Hirokichi is a Captain in the Bayushi Honor Guarda and is a close family friend of Katsumi. He warned Katsumi of the impending war between the Lion and Crane and also told him to watch Koetsu, as his ambition was ever growing. Bayushi Kachico - Wife of Shoju and mother to Dairyu. She is said to be the most beautiful woman in the Empire and is greatly loved by the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII. It is also said that there is not a secret in the Empire she does not know about. Now married to the new Emperor Hantei XXXIX after Shoju's death in the Scorpion Clan Coup. Bayushi Koetsu (Dead) - Scorpion clan bushi and cousin to Bayushi Katsumi. Married to Lady Tomiko. Killed in a duel with Katsumi at the battle of Kyuden Usagi. Bayushi Shino - Leader of Koetsu's honour guard. He is a heavy set, gruff and uncouth man with little care for the well being of others. He set himself to belittle Tsurumatsu and failed miserably. There is no love lost between them. Bayushi Shoju (Dead) - Daimyo of the Scorpion Clan - No-one has ever seen his face, and he wears a different mask every day. Reputed to be one of the finest swordsmen in the Empire. Killed by Akodo Toturi at the end of the Scorpion Clan Coup. Bayushi Tomiko - Lady Tomiko is the neice of the Daidoji daimyo and is now married to Bayushi Koetsu, residing in Kyuden Bayushi. Tomiko is 17 years of age and is stunningly beautiful. Since Koetsu's death Tomiko was maid to Kachiko until her abduction by Matsu Kenji. Daidoji Anzai (Dead) - Injured in the bandit attack at the river on the Crane/Lion border. He recovered with the aid of Asako Akahito, but then fell to the shadow and was cut down by Bayushi Katsumi when Anzai tried to kill Akahito in the night. Daidoji Arimoto - Arimoto is a veteran of many Daidoji campaigns and was serving on his last assignment before his Inkyo (retirement). He is heavily built with many scars from battles, his hair and moustache are streaked with grey. Wields a Two Handed Dai Tsuchi in combat. Thouhgt to have died in the battle at Beiden pass, he later resurfaced in Otosan Uchi as part of the rebellion. Daidoji Junzo (Dead) - Failed to protect Lady Tomiko at Kosaten Shiro and was ordered to commit seppuku. The order was rescinded by Daidoji Tsurumatsu when he discovered the Scropions involvement, but Junzo then challenged Mirumoto Kouei to duel for insulting his master and was slain. Daidoji Uji - Daimyo of the Daidoji (Crane) family. Tasked Daidoji Tsurumatsu with escorting his neice, the Lady Tomiko to Kyuden Bayushi. Honami - Beautiful courtesan in Shiro Matsu introduced to Mirumoto Kouei by Koichi at the Blade of Heaven inn. Iwase Eriko (Dead) - Tomikos junior handmaiden. 16 years of age and prone to giggling, especially when Daidoji Tsurumatsu enters the room. Killed in the Ways by Katsue. Iwase Katsue (Dead) - Tomikos senior handmaiden. 24 years of age and much more serious than Eriko. She is the person who Tomiko turns to for advice. Revealed to be a Bloodspeaker and killed in the Ways. Koichi - Owner of the Blade of Heaven inn at Shiro Matsu. Has some affiliation with Bayushi Katsumi. Matsu Kenji (Dead - well sort of) - Lion clan samurai with chip on his shoulder regarding all Crane, especially Daidoji, since his elder brother was killed in the raid to reclaim Toshi Ranbo 2 years ago. Killed by an arrow in the eye from Tsurumatsu but rose to fight again at Beiden Pass. Returned to kidnap Tomiko at the end of Season 2. Matsu Tokugawa - Lion clan samurai, follower of Matsu Kenji, but with a great sense of duty and honour. Nezumi Kenzo - Elder of the 3 Knot Nezumi tribe in the Shinomen Forest. Gave the group a nezumi pendant to show they were friends of the Nezumi. Nezumi Ogai - Nezumi scout from the 3 Knot tribe in the Shinomen forest. Yataro - Leader of the monks of Osano Wo at Shinden Asano Wo. Category:L5R